How they meet
by JenniePearl2013
Summary: Okay sorry I forgot to spell check so this is the 3rd time I'm posting this I'm so sorry! But it's about Hiten and Manten's Parents. I'm just starting to get the grip of hot to use the tools on this Site and it keep slipping my mind.. Please tell me if you see errors!
1. Rai's POV

This is a story I made for Hiten and Manten's Parents! Like how they meet and their relationship managed from Hiten, Manten, and Souten's birth. I'm going to try not to give up on this story and update! I'm not good at writing and this is my first time writing a story so I'm hoping to get better. :)

Chapter One

Rai's P.O.V.

This wasn't happening. Anger boiling through his blood and eyes glowing redder than normal. The Leader of the Thunder Demons arranged a marriage for him?! Was it something I did for him to do this..? Is he mad at me?

_'Arg!? Damn it why! I didn't sleep with enough women yet to get married..! I just turned 18 like 3 months ago!'_

***Knock Knock***

"Rai your father wants you to come to the meeting to meet your fiancé. Please get dressed this is a very important discussion so make a good impression" His mother politely said through the door.

Truthfully he didn't care enough to bother but his father would've gotten mad if he didn't show so he obeyed his mother. Getting dressed in his good clothes and armor he started to wonder what she'd look like? Is she pretty? Is she cute? Is she hot!

_'Maybe dad didn't tell me to surprise me when I see her..maybe she's so beautiful he wanted to surprise me!'_ He grinned from ear to ear thinking of the possibility on how she looks while his mother stayed silent behind him hoping for the best. Walking down the hallways of the castle.

"We're here son please behave" She pleaded

***Knock Knock***

"Come in" A gruff voice spoke with the room

Rai walked in the room while his mother choose to stay outside. He sat down with a 'plop' and scanned the room. He only saw his father and two reptilian looking demon.

"Okay now lets talk about the marriage." My father spoke

"Yes very well" The palish reptile man nodded

As they spoke about time and date I looked around wondering when I can see my _'Soon-To-Be-Wife'_. Eventually I notice the fourth person in the room. She looked just like the man his father is speaking to except with a purple kimono and blue eye shadow. With just a bit of light pink colored lipstick.

_'Huh..? Is that his wife?'_

I kept looking at her and she kept staring at her tea which most of went cold by know. Not once had she looked up nor spoke all she was doing did was stared down at her tea in deep thought.

_'I wonder what she is thinking? Who exactly is she..'_ He gazed at the other man and then at her trying to figure out what's happening. _'Is she his wife? I can't really till if she's older or younger they look the same..?'_ After a long conversation the meeting finally came to an end.

"Okay Rai the wedding appointment arranged. You and Minori's wedding is in four months from now the day after her 18th birthday." He announced.

"..Who?" Confused at what was happening his father pointed to the woman demon who has been completely out of the conversation.

Time stood still. For a split second. Both fathers left the room so we can get better acquainted but all I could do id glare at her. She must have notice when the door slammed shoot then flinched when she saw me.

"Hello I am-" She got cut off by a growl that escaped his throat shivering from his cold red eyes digging in her forehead. Trying to stop shaking her body she inhaled a bit of air and closed her eyes shut..

"H-hell-lo. I am Minori.." Looking down at her tea in shame because of the poor introduction and the weak barely inaudible voice. But his glare intensified.

"Eh.." Unable to start any form of conversation in the last 10 minutes Minori stayed quite. All she could say was _"Eh"_ and a small introduction. Within the last 10 minutes we were left alone all he did was glare..and then she sigh.

THUD!

He slammed his hand on the table making a small dent and catching her attention. Rai's eyes where glowing brighter a vain popping near the neck and eyebrow.

"Pitiful." He spat out in a low disgusted voice.

He shot up and exited the room closing the door almost breaking it. Not before he notice his father waiting by the door. No words did he spoke. He just looked at his son as if he did nothing wrong at all.

"What the hell! I find out I'm getting married last week with little to no preparation and just when I actually started to cool off and accept it...I see _'that'_ and all I think is that your totally mad if you think I'm ever going to accept that thing as my mate?!"

Stormed away from his father and off to his room yelling curses so all to hear.

"Hmm.." He did not go after his son nor defended his future daughter-in-law who was now sobbing alone in the room whispering some words to herself.

Sigh. Walked away. And left to attend another meeting.


	2. Minori's POV

Chapter Two

Minori's P.O.V.

Sigh. 'I hate this so much.' Minori thought to herself. She looked towards her father with a blank expression. He knew she didn't want to get married. He knew she was fond for another. But this was a once in a lifetime chance every body told her. And still she refused but look at her now.

In a carriage. Sad and alone with only her father. On her way to the Thunder Demon Tribe Castle.  
Wishing that she stayed back with Aito and accept his proposal earlier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_***Deep in the forest***_

"Run away with me" A snake-like man said

"I can't..my father..my family said it's important." She looked up to him staring at his purple eyes.

I loved his eyes so much he was perfect to her. He so nice. And he understood so much and knew of so many things. I was so happy when he ask my father that he could court me! I promised him that I'd love him for the rest of my life.

"Please.." He said again this time with more of a plead

"I..I..don't know" I shut my eyes I couldn't control my tears rolling down it was too much to handle

"Do you love me? Please say you do.." He was starting to beg and I know that he had too much pride within himself to do something so low

My heart was breaking and it was showing in my eyes. I tried not to look him in the eyes but they were such a pretty shade of purple.

"Oh..I..." I smiled softly up at him and he grabbed my left hand and smile back.

"Do you..?" Asking again bending down at me. He's nearly 6 feet but then again I'm pretty short.

"Oh yes I do." My grin getting wider and wider

This was the best day ever. Nothing can ruin it. We where going to spend the rest of our lives together! My right hand came to his face and both foreheads where rubbing together I loved when he did that.

"Oh Aito! I love yo-" A cold shiver ran through my whole body like someone was gently running down a knife down my spine not trying to stab but slicing on the surface. So creepy..

"Minori what are you doing?" I flinched when heard mI don't have a reliable source voice. Turning my head to him he looked so..disappointed. He looked at Aito even more not pleased.

"I w-wa-as jus-just.." My voice was trembling I tried to finish my sentence but I couldn't speak any further. I didn't want Aito to get hurt.

"Minori. Please leave us for now I need to talk to Aito. Alone" My father spoke in a low tone  
I didn't want him to kill him. I just wanted to stay with him but Aito said to leave so he can "Talk" to my father. I didn't want to leave but he reassured me his safety. I left them and waited pretty far from them so I can't hear them but close enough to see whats happening.

I waited. And waited. And waited a bit more. I felt nervous 'What if he kills him in front of me!? What if he threatens him!' I felt sick..

It looked like their conversation was over. I ran and hugged him before he was a few feet away from me.

"Minori let go of me." Aito pushed me away. He stared down at me but I saw nothing. It was empty and cold.  
"..Wha.." Confusion was all I can think. 'What did they talk about?'

"Minori. I'm going to go and I'm not coming back for you. So bother returning here anymore." Aito tone was harsh I never heard him speak like that before..never in the 4 years I've ever heard him spoken to me like that.

Staring at his face for what seems like forever he turned from me and walked away. I watched as he vanished into the lush forest trees into the darkness of the night. And then that's when I knew that would be the last time I will ever see him.

And then that's when I broke down crying. That's when I felt my heart broke into.

**_END OF FLASH BACk_**

Every day I think of him. I think of the "What if's" and "The maybe's" But it's to late.  
Sigh.

**SLAM**

I snapped out og my thoughts and looked up. To see what I thought was my soon-to-be-Husband. He was everything the opposite of Aito. He was not so tall like him but taller than me. He looked humanoid and had long hair. Tanned, some battles scars, and I _"Guess"_ what some would think _"Handsome"_. And angry. Very very angry.

I didn't like where this was going fast and all I could feel was fear and anxity. I did try to speak and start a conversation but it's hard to talk to someone who's been glaring at you for 10 minutes.

**_THUD!_**

He stormed off and practically broke the door just from closing it. I felt relieved that he was gone until..

"What the hell! I find out I'm getting married last week with little to no preparation and just when I actually started to cool off and accept it...I see 'that' and all I think is that your totally mad if you think I'm ever going to accept that thing as my mate?!"

I've been called far worst than that but when it comes from someone I'm _"Supposed"_ to mate with...it just hurt. All I could do was cry and wish for the better.

"Aito..Aito..I miss you...please come back for me..please..." I mumbled this to myself softly over and over into a chant.

_' I wished I said yes..'_


End file.
